


Use Somebody

by addictedtodinosaurs



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcina is trying her best, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, F/F, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Light Angst, Marking, Mentions of Violence, Mid Burn, OC is just gay af, OC's parents are bastards, POV Multiple, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Slice of Life, Useless Lesbians, blood mention, mild violence, vampyrs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtodinosaurs/pseuds/addictedtodinosaurs
Summary: The Women in Lavinia's Family have been cursed for many years to be served as sacrifices towards the Dimitrescu Clan, what happens when Lady Dimitrescu takes her in and shows her a new life worth living?Inspired by: Snake Woman and Offering-chan by Nagori Yu
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Use Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have written since I was 15, I hope it turns out well! I will be editing actively and (Hopefully) updating weekly. I hope you all enjoy the story, please comment if you would like. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Romanian Words: păsărică = Little Bird
> 
> Tumblr: addictedtodinosaurs.tumblr.com

It is said in this village that anybody offered to the Lady of the Castle is devoured immediately, and yet here I am being presented the bountiful harvest of deer, rabbit, and fish. The Lady looks upon me and asks, “Well aren’t you hungry, my pet? I made sure to ask my hunters for only the best. After all you are an exquisite pet,”.

“You haven’t quite gotten to the taste that I am fond of, but with my care you’ll become quite a good pairing with my wine and your taste shall only be felt in my mouth,” She moves to cut a piece of deer for myself and places the fork in front of my mouth, “Now eat, my pet,”

“I can do it myself. My-”

“Hm? What did you say, I couldn’t quite hear you?” She responds, looking into my eyes.

I open my mouth to eat the morsel of food, the juices spread around my mouth as I chew. Gosh, it does taste amazing. It's as if I was eating an offering to the gods, she should be eating this meal, not me.

She’s looking at me with a smile on her face, pleased that I ate the meal she has given me. I start to blush and turn away from her-‘ _Gosh she looks like a Goddess_ ’-she’s too beautiful to comprehend. “For how long shall I stay here? I don’t want to impose on you too much,”.

She lights up her cigarette and smokes it for a few seconds. “Who knows? I wonder how long that would be too, for you are the first of your family to survive this long.”

* * *

_4 Hours Earlier…_

The car ride to the castle is the most thrilling thing I’ve ever done in my whole life. My parents never took me outside for longer than an hour or two; they said it would be too harmful for me. They doted on me as if I was just a treasure for them to protect until they had to give me away to someone. And that _someone_ was going to eat me.

I had accepted it all, from a young age I already knew what was going to happen to me. It was never hidden from me. I tried to oppose it when I first learned of my destiny but over time I just accepted it. It's not like I can do anything to prevent this, my bloodline was cursed from the start. All the women in my family were destined to be eaten by the lady of our village. The male children and their partners were allowed to live but if they ever had female children they would be offered as soon as they reached maturity. My parents got lucky with me, as I was the last child they had and the only woman born in the current generation. My brothers would continue our blood, and my future unborn nieces shall be the next of the feast.

“Vini! We’re getting near the castle sweetheart, better make yourself presentable. I’ll let you know when we’re at the gates.”

Well, this is it, this will be the last time I’ll be alive. I just hope Lady Alcina doesn’t reject me and that I will be a good offering for her. My mother brought other valuable items as well to please the Lady before she shows me as the main offering.

I look outside the window and see the sprawling village, we must be at the market area. I opened the window a little and all I could smell was the wonderful scent of pastries and flowers in the air that I’ll sadly never get to taste. Maybe in another life I’ll be lucky enough to be freed from this place and get to do something.

“Sweetheart, please close the window. I wouldn’t want the smells to ruin yours, it already took a while to get the scent of the grass out of you.” My mother hisses at me, “The gates of the castle are just right there, now make yourself presentable, _sweetheart_.”

“Yes, Mother…”

After a few minutes and a few security checks as well, we get to the final gate. A man comes up to the car and knocks on the window. My mother opens the window and greets him, “Mrs. Enache so good to see you! I’m assuming that this is your daughter, Lavinia?” He turns to smile towards me, “My name is Serghei Mitrea, I am Lady Dimitrescu’s head of security. I was asked to meet you here for the final stretch and to escort you to her, is it okay if I come in?”

He’s a very tall man, I wonder if he’ll even fit inside our car. As my mother opens the door for him, I get to have a closer look at him. He had a well-trimmed brown beard and his hair was slicked back as well. He had dark grey eyes that were quite piercing, and his smile never left his face. It seemed genuine, or at least I thought it was genuine. This was the first time I’ve ever seen anybody else close enough, as the only people who were allowed to come near me were my parents and my doctor. My brothers were never allowed to get close to me, but I did get to see them at a distance. My parents said it was something about my “purity” and being untouched by any boy or man, as if I would even let them touch me in the first place.

If it was Catherine or Heathcliff? I would have gone for Cathy.

“I’ll call over some guards to help you out with carrying the gifts when we get there. Teodora, you’ll have to accompany your daughter. And don’t worry, we have a veil just for her, to cover her up before she meets Lady Dimitrescu. But please do not speak unless spoken to, do not talk over her, and do not make her repeat what she says to you. Do you understand?” He says to my mother, waving for the guards to open the gate. My mother nods in return and continues driving.

He then takes his phone out and presses it against his ear, “Miruna, please let Lady Dimitrescu and her daughters know that the Enache family will be arriving soon with their gifts, and please inform the guards at the front of the doors to be ready. Thank you.”

“Sweetheart are you ready? This is it, no turning back now. Remember to make us proud and to do whatever the Lady tells you to do.”

Serghei looks at her incredulously, “You would think that a mother would be more worried at the fact that her daughter will be offered as a meal to someone. Then again, nothing has been done to improve your situation, yet you continue to still offer up your daughters as snacks.

“As if we even have a choice, Serghei. You know what happened to the last one that tried to run away from _her_. She certainly tried but I doubt anybody can escape the grip of the Dimitrescu clan.” Mother sneered at him. I remember this story, it was my Great Aunt who fell in love with a man in our village, and before the day she was to be sacrificed they ran away together and tried to escape her destiny. After only a day they found them. They hung up her lover and they proceeded to drink from her in front of him. The story was told to me the day they knew I was the next child to be offered, as a warning on what not to do.

A silence enveloped us, we all knew what was gonna happen next.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

As we ascended towards the main hall, I saw many people around us, many of them stared at me for a few seconds and then proceeded to go back to their tasks. They had this look of hunger in their eyes and some even had pity, they all knew this was the day that the Lady’s Hunger will be satiated until the next. A woman comes up to us and proceeds to put a veil over my head and covers my face.

“She doesn’t seem too spirited huh, Serghei? It's as though she has fully given up.”

“Raised to be that way, Miruna. She’s aware of what’s gonna happen to her and what it means for her family. No one can hide forever not even from Lady Dimitrescu”

My mother clings onto my arm and leads me towards the Lady herself, I bow my head in respect and keep my head down as they talk about the other gifts that my family has gotten her.

“Well well, who do we have here?”

Her voice sounds like heaven, as though the gods themselves spoke through her. One sentence and I’m reduced to a blushing mess, I’ve never felt this way before what should I do? I try to keep my heart still and relax myself, I look at the floor and try to drown out what’s going on around me.  
  


“Milady, she is the main gift from our family. The jewel of our family, my daughter Lavinia. She’s such a sweet girl who’s very pure and has never been touched by anyone. She is your meal for today”

This is it. This is how I die. At least I’ll die a beautiful death by a beautiful woman feeding from me.

“Come, păsărică. Show yourself to me.”

I lift my head up and take the veil off my face. Holy hell she looks amazing, she’s a literal goddess on Earth. Her amber eyes are glowing and they look like they hunger so much, I would gladly satiate her hunger now. If dying is the only option I have to be touched by her, then let me die a million times over.

“What a lovely woman,” She smiles at me and looks at me curiously, “But, she’s not lively enough for me. Teodora, your family has been going downhill raising these women, be glad I haven’t asked for my clan to kill them yet. Now come over here, păsărică.”

I walk over to her and face her, she cradles my cheek on her hand, “Do you have no will to live at all? Have you no joy at living?”

“No, milady…”

“Then I shall teach you, păsărică. I shall teach you the joy of life and raise you deliciously until my hunger stirs.”


End file.
